Friendship
by hime-chan57
Summary: The day Kuroko left teiko basketball club. The last time the GoM saw kuroko from teiko
1. Quit

"What's the meaning of this Tetsuya?" Akashi said as he looked at the paper in the hands of the bluenette

"I'm quitting the basketball club Akashi-kun" Kuroko stated

"Care to tell me why you want to quit the basketball club" Akashi took the letter before looking at Kuroko

"It's because…." Kuroko bit his lips looking at the ground refusing to meet Akashi's eyes

"It's because of Ogiwara Shigero….." Akashi smirked as he saw Kuroko flinch before continuing

"...Or it's because of Daiki.." Akashi's smirk grew wider at Kuroko's fidgeting. He walk towards to Kuroko

"…Or it's because of us?" Akashi finished as he pushed up Kuroko's chin to make eye contact with him

"All of you changed…" Kuroko murmured before breaking the eye contact with Akashi

"I hated the team's motto…" Kuroko continued he pushed himself away from Akashi

"More importantly….I hate that kind of basketball!" Kuroko exclaimed

_"Nice Pass Tetsu!"_

_"The only one who can only beat me is me"_

_"Kurokocchi! Train with me!"_

_"Why do we even need to practice suu"_

_"Fine I'll teach you nanodayo"_

_"That is why you are no good"_

_"Kuro-chin do you want to go to a new café they sell good vanilla ?"_

_"Practicing is too troublesome"_

_"Good work kuroko"_

_"Know your place Tetsuya"_

"I'll be going now…" Kuroko bowed before opening the door

"Wait Tetsuya" Akashi ordered making kuroko stop

"What is it Akashi-kun" Kuroko didn't face Akashi as he stepped outside the room

"Why did you have to quit now it's only 3 months before graduation?" Akashi asked before sitting on an empty chair with a shogi board in the table he removed a piece

"Please mind your own business Akashi-kun" Kuroko said before closing the door

Akashi clentched at the removed shogi piece

"As expected of Tetsuya he surpass my expectations"

* * *

My First Fanfic!  
Please Review~! or Do you want me to continue?


	2. Announce

At the Gym

"Ah~ It's so boring here~ Aominecchi doesn't want to play with me anymore" Kise said as he sat on a bench watching Midorima shoots his 3-pointers

"neh midorimacchi did you saw kurokocchi?" Kise asked looking around to spot the bluenette

"He's just around there practicing like always" Midorima said not looking away from the hoop

"Ah~ If you are looking for *munch* kuro-chin he was talking with *munch* aka-chin on an empty classroom" Murasakibara informed

"ehhhh kurokocchi and akashicchi?!" Kise shouted

"Shut up Kise!" Midorima glared at Kise

"ah~ kise-chin is so noisy~ makes me want to crush you~" Murasakibara said looking at Kise

"a-anyway where's momoicchi?" Kise said looking around

"Here!" tapping Kise's shoulder

"GAH! M-m-momoicchi! Don't scare me like that! Suu" Kise complained

"sorry~ by the way where's Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked looking around

"He's talking with aka-chin" Murasakibara informed

"Why?" momoi asked

"Who knows" Murasakibara said looking away crunching his snacks

"Tetsu! Are you here?" Aomine arrived at the gym making everyone surprise

"Mine-chin I thought you *crunch* don't want to practice *munch* anymore?" Murasakibara said

"Aominecchi! One-on-One!" Kise said as he held a ball

"What are you doing here Aomine?" Midorima raised a brow

"Dai-chan! You came to practice!" Momoi said as if a miracle happened

"I'm not gonna practice I was just looking for Tetsu anyway did you saw Tetsu?" Aomine said as he scratch his head making Momoi look down

"He's Talking with aka-chin" Murasakibara repeated again

"what about?" Aomine grunted as he heared 'Aka-chin'

"who knows" Murasakibara said again

"Aominecchiiii one-on-one!" Kise wailed

"shut up kise!" Aomine said as he sat in a nearby bench

"Wahh Everyone so mean! I need kurokocchi!" Kise said

"Ki-chan! Tetsu-kun is mine!" Momoi shrieked Throwing a bottle of water on Kise's head. Kise was about to wail again when the gym door suddenly opened revealing Akashi

"Akashicchi! Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked

"Yeah Akashi! Where's Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he stood up on the bench he previously sat

"Daiki It's a surprise to see here" Akashi with a not surprise look as If he knew He'll be here

"Yeah Yeah Where's Tetsu?" Aomine said

"Wait for a moment" Akashi said before going to the coach

"Akashi's holding something nanodayo" Midorima pointed at the paper Akashi's holding

"You're right midorimacchi! Suuu" Kise said as he squinted his eyes

"somehow I got have a bad feeling about this…" Momoi said worriedly

"Ah! Akashicchi is gonna announce something!" Kise shouted as he pointed at Akashi going to the center of the Gym making everybody looked at Akashi

"Basketball Practice is cancelled today All basketball members except for the starters can go home now" Akashi exclaimed

"What's all about this Akashi?" Midorima said

"Yeah Akashi! And Where is Tetsu! He should be here by now!" Aomine said

"more importantly everyone is here So I can tell the news" Akashi said

"Kurokocchi is still not here akashicchi!" Kise said

"Ki-chan is right Akashi-kun!" Momoi said

"Be quiet anyway here" Akashi said as he put down the paper he held making everybody's eyes widen

_Resignation form – Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

Thnx For the review! ( from Chapter 1 )  
anyway~ I don't know If I should Continue  
Should I?

btw...tell me which one do you want first next k? Like for the next chap it's Kise or aomine or midorima you can even put Momoi there sooo...the next title should be..._'s search k?


	3. Aomine And Kise

Sorry for the late update! anyways here the new chap

"..." Speaking  
'...' Thinking

* * *

**Aomine**

"Tetsu!"

After they saw the paper Aomine bolted away from the gym in hope to find Kuroko

'There's no way Tetsu quit! He loves basketball so much to let it go!'

Aomine ran and ran the sun was setting and the crowd getting larger yet Aomine refused to give up

"Tetsu! Dammit Tetsu Where are you?!"Aomine shouted

Aomine felt that If he can't find Kuroko now he can never see him again. Making him frown even more He wanted to cry It hurts...It hurts...as if he lost something important...so important...he stopped at a near street where there are less people and get some air he has been running and shouting for almost 1 hour now. He noticed he was the only one in the looked at the lamp post behind him and punched it

"Dammit! Tetsu Where the Fuck are you" Aomine cursed silently he closed his eyes for a moment and felt the air gave a smooth breeze he heard quiet footsteps walked passed him. He immediately looked at the direction where the footsteps came but nothing was there was there even his own shadow...

* * *

**Kise**

After Aomine Bolted away Kise felt tears falling from his eyes

"A-A-Akashi-kun a-are y-you really sure t-this is T-Tetsu-kun's? T-Tetsu-kun c-cant p-possib-"Momoi voice was shaking and Tears are in the corner of her eyes

"I am sure Momoi He personally gave it to me his resignation form"Akashi said

Tears came down on Momoi's Face as she bolted away from the gym

"You three can go home now" Akashi said as he turned away from Kise and the others

"Then I shall go now nanodayo and Kise stop crying and be matured" Midorima said walked to the locker room

"Practice gonna be more boring since Kuro-chin resigned" Murasakibara frowned as he patted the crying Kise

"Murasakicchi *sob* I-I-I'm alriht now *sob* Im gonna gow owtside *sob*"Kise said as he bolted away

"K-K-Kurokocchi*sob*" Kise sobbed at a near basketball court it was already night...one person passed by him to enter the court. He sat at the ground trying to stop his sobbing

"Kurokocchi..." Kise said once again

"What is it Kise-kun?" A voice suddenly said

"K-Kurokocchi?!" Kise shouted as he tried to calm his heart down

"yes?" Kuroko said

"Kurokocchi! don't leave me! suu"Kise cried as he hugged kuroko tightly

"I'm sorry Kise-kun...But the nationals and Interhigh are finished now and Were going to graduate soon so there's no reason for me to stay" Kuroko patted Kise on the head

"But Still!"

"I'm sorry Kise-kun but my decision is final"Kuroko said as he tear himself away from Kise

"Then can you atleast tell me what school you'll go?"Kise said as he looked at the stars above them

"...Seirin High School"

"I never heard of that school..."

"It's a newly build school"

"Neh Kurokocchi do you...hate baskeball?"

"Hey Kurokocchi"

"Kurokocchi answer me" Kise looked away from the stars to looked at Kuroko but only to find him gone

"Kurokocchi so mean suu using misdirection" Kise stood up and streched he looked at the basketball court and saw someone playing on it but he was only by himself

'Ah...He's the one who passed by me Maybe he's practicing by himself' Kise thought

Kise examined the boy 'He looks exactly like aominecchi but has red hair and whiter skin but he's still weak' his phone suddenly rang

"Hello?"

"Kise-kun! Where are you?! your going to model in less than 15 minutes! Hurry up and go at Kanagawa right now!"His manager shouted and hang up the phone

"Shit! I forgot! gotta hurry now suu!" Kise said as he ran to Teiko to get his stuff and ran like crazy to get to kanagawa

* * *

Please review!  
Kise has more part because im more on kikuro than aokuro and Kise is easy to right


	4. Midorima

I'm so sorry for the super super late update ;; I forgot my password so I can't update and I got a writers block www anyway here's the next chap

"..."speaking

'...'thinking

* * *

Midorima

After we heared the news about Kuroko's resignation form aomine immediately bolted immediately asked akashi if it's true

"A-A-Akashi-kun a-are y-you really sure t-this is T-Tetsu-kun's? T-Tetsu-kun c-cant p-possib-"Momoi voice was shaking and Tears are in the corner of her eyes

"I am sure Momoi He personally gave it to me his resignation form"Akashi said

Tears came down on Momoi's Face as she bolted away from the gymm

"You three can go home now" Akashi said as he turned away from Kise and the others

"Then I shall go now nanodayo and Kise stop crying and be matured" Midorima said walked to the locker kise needs to be more mature he kept on crying like a Kid

Less than 30 minutes midorima was already to go home he just needs to check his bag Incase something is missing

'notebooks...check...pencil case...check...phone...check...nail file...check...comb...check...library card...hm? Where's my library card?' Midorima thought as he rummage his was already 5:00pm since akashi finished practice early he has 30 minutes of free decided to go to the library to ask for anew library card

"I hope the library assistant is still there"Midorima muttered silently and exited the locker saw Murasakibara looking confuse

"Murasakibara what are you standing there for? Where's kise?"Midorima asked

"hm~Kise-chin? *munch*Well he suddenly ran~ I don't know *crunch*where he's going though...ah mido-chin try this tastes weird"Murasakibara said as he shove a seaweed chip on Midorima's mouth

"What the- you know what? It does taste weird" Midorima said as he munched the chip with curiosity before continuing "close the gym after you go I'm going to the library" midorima said as he left the gym and headed to the library

Midorima saw the librarian fixing the books and ran up to him

"Hello can I get a new library card?" Midorima said as he ran up to him

"I see...sure oh by the way, you don't mind getting more shifts?"

"I don't mind but why though?"

"You know kuroko Tetsuya right? He suddenly quited and it's the end of the shool year too!Many students doesn't return their borrowed books" said with a sigh

"When did kuroko came here?"Midorima asked

"Just 5 minutes ago"

"Can I go?I need to talk to him"

"Sure? I'm not stopping you"

Midorima nodded and the man and ran out of the wasn't like him at all!Kuroko and him didn't get along since...they first met? Of course it's because he's a Aquarius and Blood type A while Midorima was a Cancer and a Blood type B it's logical that they don't get along but what this feeling of loneliness? Did he really consider kuroko as a friend? When did he consider Akashi,Murasakibara,Momoi and Aomine(and Kise) as his friends?When will they go to the convenient store again? Eating ice cream? Going to arcades? Making Kise pay for all the expenses? When will they picture taking' again? When will they go to the basketball court again? When? When? When did he stop hanging out with his _friends_?

Midorima stopped walking and stared at the orange sunset.

The taste of the seaweed chip murasakibara shove into his mouth still lingers in his mouth

"Bitter"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about the 4(?) months late update! And I got a super mental block writing murasakibara so it's Midorima first next is murasakibara

im sorry if Midorima is OC

im really sorry

please review though


End file.
